


Kidnapped

by recklessJackass



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events, ASOUE, Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, SoUE
Genre: F/M, Set after The Slippery Slope but an Alternate Setting from The Grim Grotto, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessJackass/pseuds/recklessJackass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sorry to say that this story does not have the happy ending you are looking for. I realize that many of you only search up these tales expecting a happy ending to be in place, but that is not what you will find here. If a happy ending is something you truly desire, then I suggest you look towards other tales that would better fit your personal taste. For this tale of The Baudelaire Orphans and their friends The Quagmire Triplets, will not end the way you may desire. If happiness is what you require, I am warning you now to take this warning, and leave whatever it may be that you are reading this piece on, burn it to the ground, mail it to your great cousin Orca, whatever you may see fit.<br/>This will be your last warning to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A vision at Wretched River.

I am sorry to say that this story does not have the happy ending you are looking for. I realize that many of you only search up these tales expecting a happy ending to be in place, but that is not what you will find here. If a happy ending is something you truly desire, then I suggest you look towards other tales that would better fit your personal taste. For this tale of The Baudelaire Orphans and their friends The Quagmire Triplets, will not end the way you may desire. If happiness is what you require, I am warning you now to take this warning, and leave whatever it may be that you are reading this piece on, burn it to the ground, mail it to your great cousin Orca, whatever you may see fit.  
This will be your last warning to leave.

The day started as most others had with the Baudelaire Orphans. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were three ingenius orphans who lost their parents in a terrible fire, two of their three greatest friends in a self-sustaining hot air balloon, and one to a frozen waterfall that broke free of its restraints.  
The Baudelaire’s were on the run from the law after the nefarious Count Olaf framed them for the murder of a Jacques Snicket, someone Quigley Quagmire seemed to know quite a bit about. As the Baudelaire’s ran from Olaf’s schemes, as well as from the police just itching to throw them into a cell unfit for three children, as well as the cruel journalist who remains undeserving of her name just aching to write “Baudelaire murderers, Veronica, Klyde, and Susie, were captured and burned at the stake at last!” 

The Baudelaire’s knew that if they ever were to get caught, they would never be able to clear their name nor save themselves from Olaf’s clutches.  
As the Baudelaire’s walked silently through Wretched River, holding each other’s hands as they made their way across the moist, fish wreaking waters. Every once and a while, Violet or Klaus would look behind themselves and to each other’s sides, merely to see if Olaf or one of his troupe members were following them down the saltwater pathway. “Curious,” Violet started, looking to either side of the quiet, empty road. Violet Baudelaire was the eldest of her siblings, and had recently reached fifteen years of age. She was considered the world’s finest fifteen year old inventor, officially, it is still true, however a run in with the law makes all former titles mute. “How no one seems to be around, despite it being the middle of the day.”  
“Curious,” Klaus continued, looking into the waters of the river. Klaus Baudelaire, who recently turned the age of thirteen and spent his birthday in a jail cell, had read more books than you most likely have in your entire lifetime for such a young boy. He remembered everything he read, and would use the information whenever he saw fit. Despite the fishy stench rising from the stream, there appeared to be no actual fishy life inside the waters depths. “That there seems as if there has not been any wildlife living here for years, despite the kelp under the water and the grass growing around the stones. “It is almost as if someone came here and took away all the life this place has ever known.”  
“Rifadaa” Sunny said. Sunny was the youngest Baudelaire who was barely even a year old. Sunny had recently been trying to say much larger words, but still had trouble talking to others who could not seem to understand her. Her siblings, however, knew that “Rifadaa” probably meant something around the lines of “Curious, how no one has seen us and tried to take us to the police, or perhaps worse, Count Olaf.” 

“I agree with you, Sunny, but it is probably best that such a thing has not happened yet. We wouldn’t want Olaf coming near us when there is nowhere to run or anyway for us to escape.” Klaus responded, using his free hand to push his glasses closer to his eyes. He had been walking for so long, they had almost fallen flat off his face! After the events with Dr. Georgina Orwell, where she hypnotized him for Olaf’s treacherous deeds, Klaus had no intention of letting his glasses break again. Violet let go of her siblings hands, slowly Violet pointed towards a large building far up ahead. “Look! I bet there’s a city there. Perhaps we will find a way to reach Mr. Poe.” “No!” Sunny stated, by “No” she meant “No! We shouldn’t call Mr. Poe!” 

“Sunny’s right, Violet.” Klaus started, picking up his sister as they had been walking for quite some time, and he believed she must have been tired. “Mr. Poe hasn’t helped us once before. Why would that change this time? We’ve been on the run for days. We did manage to save the quagmire triplets, and find Quigley, even if he got separated from us again. I’m sure it would be better for us to keep on protecting ourselves. We seem to have been doing a better job than Mr. Poe has.” Violet did not want to admit it. Of course, Mr. Poe thought he was doing the best for the children when he sent them to guardian after guardian, only to have them fall into unfortunate circumstances once more. The Baudelaire’s wished that Mr. Poe could be of more help to them, but they knew in their hearts that he could not. Violet then nodded to her younger siblings, sighing as she pulled her hair ribbon out of her pocket so she could tie her hair up to keep it out of her eyes. “If we can’t at least try and contact Mr. Poe, and we don’t have anything out here we can disguise ourselves with besides grass and kelp, it would be best to avoid the town altogether, so there would be less of a chance for us to be caught.” 

The two younger Baudelaire’s nodded at their sister, Klaus walking up next to her while having Sunny in his arms. He walked alongside her towards an alternate pathway that would go directly past the most likely watered down town, hoping they could still manage to avoid running into any more unfortunate events. 

When you see something unexpected, no matter how much you may have wanted that something to happen, it would still always come as a shock to you if you see it. I can recall a moment myself several years ago when a colleague of mine had found his lost ruby necklace. Of course, he always wished for it to return to him, but he was not expecting it to return to him in the form of a very hungry panther that appeared to be licking his- or her, I am never quite sure-- lips at him. 

Of course, when your surprise appears to come in a lesser painful form, you tend to run towards the surprise with open arms until you see just how disastrous the surprises form appeared in. It can cause people a great deal of pain for many years to come when the surprise comes in the form of an injured friend, which is just how the Baudelaire’s felt as they ran and ran after spotting something they never believed to see again, but saw afterwards just how disastrous the situation truly was. This surprise came in the form of three triplets reunited at last, but one of them seeming to be unable to wake up after being pulled out of the rushing lake water.


	2. Reconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, what happened to me years ago is not what is happening here, for Violet is not pressing her lips to Quigley’s, only to have him laugh and say it was a joke. Quigley is not swatting Violet away while laughing at her worry. For as Violet Baudelaire fluttered her lips closer to Quigley’s, Quigley Quagmire’s eyes were merely opening slowly. As Violet Baudelaire breathed in a deep breath, getting ready to push it into Quigley Quagmire’s mouth, Quigley Quagmire was leaning upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late, sorry about that.

Violet was the first to rush over to the scene. It is, of course, very difficult not to rush over to a scene when you witness two of your greatest friends pulling your third greatest friend and someone you have grown quite a liking to out of a rushing river. It is even more difficult to avoid rushing when the third greatest friend does not appear to be moving. The three greatest friends the Baudelaire’s witnessed were the three friends they thought they had lost to a river and a self-sustaining hot air balloon respectively. For what they had witnessed, was Isadora and Duncan Quagmire pulling Quigley Quagmire out of Wretched River. “Duncan! Isadora!” Violet shouted, quickly running towards her three friends on the ground. She knelt down by Isadora, who was holding onto Quigley’s cold arm. “A bunch of these birds came flying down and hitting the balloons of the self-sustaining air balloon! Quigley and this woman came by helicopter to try and save us, but their engine broke and we all fell into the water!” Duncan stated, holding his brothers wrist as he tried to make sure he was still alive. “I cannot believe this is how it had to end up after learning our brother was still alive!” Isadora cried, leaning her head down against her brother’s chest to hear for his heart. “I’m so sorry for you both,” Violet said, looking over Quigley’s body while trying to hold back her tears. 

“Does he still have a pulse?” Klaus asked, being the second to rush over to the scene. Sunny was technically the third to the scene, as she was still held tightly in Klaus’ arms. Klaus couldn’t help but feel terrible for Duncan and Isadora, knowing how upset they were when they believed they lost their brother, only to be reunited in this dreary way. A pulse is a clever way to feel for a person’s heartbeat through holding their wrist or neck. Duncan nodded as he slowly let his brothers arm return to laying on the ground, while Isadora nodded as she lifted her head from her brother’s chest. Tears were evident—a word which here means, visible but clearly attempted to be hidden—on Isadora’s eyes. Klaus came over and quickly placed Sunny on the ground, before leaning down to sit by Isadora’s other side, opposite his sister. “Violet, didn’t our parents teach you the basics of mouth-to-mouth before one of their travels in case one of us were to get in trouble?” Klaus was, of course, referring to the first time his parents were to leave the house for several days after Violet turned ten years old, and Klaus was around eight years old, and Sunny was not even born yet. The Baudelaire’s father decided that Violet had shown that she was responsible enough to watch over her younger brother for the few days they were to be gone. They did however, realize that even though Klaus preferred sitting in the library to read until he could barely keep his eyes open, that Klaus could still get into trouble that would cause him great harm if not taken partial care of before a hospital could be called. As such, The Baudelaire’s father, a man who learned how to do so himself from working in a private organization for many years of his life, had showed Violet the easiest ways to help others out of trouble. That is, of course, how to properly help wake someone up who is choking, or in this case, suffocating from too much water in his lungs. 

Violet nodded her head to Klaus, lowering her head over Quigley’s heart to hear. Of course, she heard the faint beating. As she pulled herself up, she folded her hands into fists and placed them over the center of his upper chest. She pressed down gently a few times, seeing as how Isadora seemed to have done the first requirement of the tasks and had Quigley’s head held to the side, as to let water escape from his nose and mouth. Violet noticed Quigley seeming to stir as she pressed down. Quickly, she tilted his head upwards, her nimble fingers pinching the bridge of Quigley’s nose. She used her other hand to lift his head back, slowly starting to hover her mouth over his own.

I interrupt this moment for something quite fitting to this situation. I can recall a moment from several years ago that would leave me speechless for years to come. And as I look back upon this one situation, I realize that I should have been much happier than I was shocked, as moments such as that would never happen again after the woman I loved left me due to a lie in an overly-popular newspaper full of mistakes. As I sit here in this basement, hiding my presence from the cops sitting just above me as I scribble these words down, I know that such events are shocking at first, but quickly become events you wished you cherished moreso when the event originally took place. I walked into a dark hallway where I was told to meet the woman I had ever since wished to be with, and now sit here alone while on the run for a crime I never had committed. I saw her lying in a bed across the hall. I had thought about leaving her to rest as I did not wish to disturb her sleeping form, nor did I wish to look her over without her consent, but then I realized that I had not seen a rise and fall of her chest. I had quickly run over to my love, leaning over her and hearing her heart beating. I thought nothing of it as I pinched the bridge of her nose and lifted her head up so she could breathe, placing my mouth over hers, only to feel a very unexpected feeling of her sudden laugh into my mouth before she smacked me away. She had said she was merely playing a small joke upon me, and knew of my infatuation with her, which was returned. I did not speak with her for three days after that, during which a pack of wild lions tried attacking me and I realized that if I were to perish I would wish for her to have been by my side for years to come. Of course, that wish only partially came true before she perished in a terrible fire after marrying someone else, and if I could do anything at all, I would go back in time and warn her of that day to come. 

Of course, what happened to me years ago is not what is happening here, for Violet is not pressing her lips to Quigley’s, only to have him laugh and say it was a joke. Quigley is not swatting Violet away while laughing at her worry. For as Violet Baudelaire fluttered her lips closer to Quigley’s, Quigley Quagmire’s eyes were merely opening slowly. As Violet Baudelaire breathed in a deep breath, getting ready to push it into Quigley Quagmire’s mouth, Quigley Quagmire was leaning upwards. And as Violet Baudelaire finally pressed her lips to Quigley Quagmire’s, breathing the air she held in into his mouth, what she found to be unexpected, was the sudden movement of chapped and yet strangely soft, cold lips against her own warm, soft lips. And she released a sigh of relief into his mouth as his torso twitched under her. Her siblings released a sigh of relief as they learned their friend was alright. Isadora released a sigh of happy relief as she noticed her brother’s hand move. And Duncan released a sigh of relief as his brother was alright, but a hint of jealously into his sigh as he realized what Violet was doing with Quigley. Something he himself wished he could have done long ago after they first met.


	3. Oncoming Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny found herself questioning things similar to Duncan, however Sunny kept herself from asking such questions, instead choosing to ask her older brother while he held her in his arms; “Rijaaa?” which meant “Klaus, shouldn’t we move away from here? After all, there is a mysterious car coming towards us!”

As you should realize by now if you have traveled this far down the woeful tale of the Baudelaire’s lives, then you would know that the happy moment they were having at that moment would never last. Of course, the Baudelaire’s could never realize what was about to happen after their previous predicament had passed, with Quigley Quagmire, the third Quagmire triplet who the children were terrified was about to die from nearly drowning in Wretched River. 

Violet Baudelaire, who had grown quite an attachment to Quigley, was the most relieved of the three Baudelaire’s when she felt him breathing. Of course, her lips were already on his to put air into his body for him, as she was taught many years ago. Tears fell from Violet’s eyes as she pulled her lips away from Quigley’s, a small smile forming on her lips as she saw him start to sit up. Isadora had tears falling from her own eyes as well, her cheeks already had moisture from both the water of Wretched River, as well as the tears from when she believed her brother to have died once again. Duncan was glad to see his brother alive, as well, but he also had a feeling entirely different from joy. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were wide as he watched Quigley sit up, surprised to have seen what had just occurred. What had occurred, as you may not have read, was that while Violet pressed her lips to Quigley’s in order to breathe air into his lungs, Quigley’s lips had moved against Violet’s. Duncan could not say he was entirely happy to see such an occurrence happen while he watched, as he himself had feelings for Violet Baudelaire. Of course, as I myself had to when the woman I loved had chosen to marry another, Duncan would choose to instead be ecstatic—a word which here means, happy for his sibling and the girl he wished to have such a moment with himself not long after they had met, despite her choosing his brother over himself—for his brother and Violet. 

Sunny had clapped her small hands together as Quigley sat up. He was still clearly dazed from his near-drowning experience. His vision was blurred as he looked around, his skin feeling cold despite the sheer amount of clothing he was presently wearing. He had briefly felt a warmth over his lips, which he tried to keep near him due to just how cold he had felt. squinting his eyes in an attempt to better visualize his surroundings, Quigley caught on to a rather familiar voice calling his name. As he tried turning to his side, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, hearing his sister’s familiar sobs next to his ear. “Isa....dora?” Quigley asked, his voice sounding as tired and drained as he felt. Isadora nodded her head as she wrapped her arms tighter around Quigley’s shoulders, as Quigley felt a small weight shift off of his arm. As he was about to try and see who was holding onto his arm, he felt another pair of arms wrap around both himself and Isadora. Duncan smiled as he held his two siblings close to him, trying to appear stronger than he felt after seeing his brother was alive. “Quigley… I’m so happy to see you’re alive…” Duncan’s arms remained tightly around his siblings, and the Baudelaire’s watched their official reunion with smiles and small, happy tears sliding down their cheeks. The Baudelaire’s were glad to see all three of the Quagmire Triplets reunited at last. 

As Quigley’s vision became less obscure, he noticed three additional figures sitting closely by the triplets. As Duncan’s arms slowly loosened, before being completely pulled away as Duncan stood up, Isadora’s arms following right afterwards, only she chose to stay seated on the ground right by Quigley, Quigley had quickly realized who it was he was seeing sitting by him, and knew at once who must have helped him keep from drowning in the riverbank. 

The first Baudelaire Quigley chose to acknowledge, was the one who was sitting closest to him at the time, and that would be the youngest Baudelaire, whose four sharp teeth were showing with pride as she watched Quigley start to regain at least the slightest bit of strength.

“Sunny?” Quigley asked, to which Sunny nodded vigorously. Quigley smiled at the youngest Baudelaire, patting her small head. “It’s great to see you again, free from Olaf’s clutches.” Quigley stated, looking up from where Sunny sat. Right behind Sunny was the middle Baudelaire, Klaus, who smiled at Quigley as Quigley waved his hand at him. “Good to see you as well, Klaus. Been obtaining lots more information, I’d assume?” Klaus shook his head, his smile wavering. “Not as much as I’d like.” Quigley chuckled a bit; “perhaps now we can find out more together.” As Quigley looked next to Klaus, he saw Violet, who, in Quigley’s personal point of view, was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Of course, Quigley would not state that directly to Violet on account of he did just nearly drown and would prefer saying something much more meaningful to the girl he believed must have just helped save his life. Quigley could barely say anything as he smiled at Violet, who chose to break the silence before he had a chance. “Hello, Quigley…” Violet said, a small smile forming. “Morning, Violet, I believe it’s safe to assume that you are probably one of the reasons I’m not at the bottom of a river right now?” Violet looked down at her fingers on her lap, while Isadora nodded next to Quigley, choosing to speak up about what had happened first. “Duncan and I pulled you out of the water, Quigley, and while we were panicking over what we could do to save you after you tried to save us... The Baudelaire’s just appeared out of nowhere. Violet’s the reason you’re alive right now.” Isadora smiled graciously at Violet, who said simply, “it was nothing, really. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt, or worse, after all.” 

Unfortunately, I am forced to cut into the rest of this happy scene for you, dear reader, as the Baudelaire’s would soon learn it would be cut into their lives forever what was about to happen. As Quigley was brought up to speed—a phrase which here means “Learned about why Violet, Klaus, and Sunny where walking along Wretched River, what river it was that the Quagmire Triplets had been pulled to, and what two of the Quagmire triplets had been through personally while in Count Olaf’s horrible clutches—a horrible tragedy was about to come across the children once again, as to which I must warn you to stop reading now if you wish to save yourself from reading about the horrible crime Count Olaf was about to commit. A crime Count Olaf had done once before, to the very same siblings it was about to happen to once again, only with two more people to join them this time around. The fear that the Baudelaire’s and the Quagmire’s were about to go through would only distress you, even though there is nothing you could possibly do to stop these events from happening, as they already have. I must ask you to leave this book, pamphlet, or parchment paper you are currently reading this story from, find your siblings, hold them close to you, and tell them; “Count Olaf will never find us here.” 

After Quigley was brought up to speed on the Baudelaire’s and the Quagmire’s current predicament, he slowly started to stand up to his feet. He stood as if he was about to try and do a circus act involving extreme jumping and flipping with only a small amount of practice on his hands, but luckily for the Quagmire Triplet, Violet stood and helped him to stand up. Violet grasped the boys arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to help keep him upright, asking Quigley to lean on her while she helped him stand properly. Quigley had a small grin as he complied, Duncan watching from a small distance with Isadora. 

“Isadora,” Duncan whispered to Isadora, questioning as to whether she found the new developments strange as well. “Do you find this as strange as I do?” “What?” Isadora asked, looking towards her brother. “This,” Duncan said, nodding his head towards Violet and Quigley. Isadora looked surprised at her brother, a surprise, I am sorry to say, would end up costing her. “Duncan, she saved his life!” “I know, but…. I don’t understand what they’re doing… did something happen that we don’t know about?” Unfortunately for Duncan, his question would not be answered at that moment, or for a very long time after that.

Sunny found herself questioning things similar to Duncan, however Sunny kept herself from asking such questions, instead choosing to ask her older brother while he held her in his arms; “Rijaaa?” which meant “Klaus, shouldn’t we move away from here? After all, there is a mysterious car coming towards us!”

It did not take long for the others to take notice of what was happening around them, as the loud, creaking, damaged engine made such a terrifying, familiar sound. The six children turned their heads, spotting Count Olaf’s car speeding towards them. They had little time to react as they started trying to think of a way out as they ran away from the vehicle. “Quigley can barely stand; we won’t be able to run very far!” Isadora pointed out, rushing to help Violet help Quigley stand up and run off. Quigley was barely gaining his wits over what was happening, and his body was still too exhausted to listen to his brain. Of course, their worrying ended up being futile, a word which here means, as Count Olaf and his troupe neared, Esme Squaler, Count Olaf’s villainous girlfriend and the Baudelaire’s former guardian, was pulling out the same harpoon gun she used back in The Village of Fowl Devotees, aiming it at Violet and Quigley, and shooting it. Esme’s aim was not as good as she had hoped, but she did manage to keep Isadora separated from Violet and Quigley long enough for two of the henchmen to push them into Wretched River, all while Count Olaf’s other villainous henchmen roughly grabbed Klaus, Duncan, Sunny, and Isadora, tightly tying them up with rope before leading them into the car. The children did try to fight off, but found the larger and older henchmen to have too much physical strength for them to get free. Esme shot several more harpoons into Wretched River, hoping to have hit Violet and Quigley, before Count Olaf drove off, leaving with the two Baudelaire’s and the two Quagmire’s. 

One question ran through Violet Baudelaire’s mind as she held her hand over Quigley’s nose and mouth to keep him from attempting to breathe under the water, keeping them both under until she heard the engine lower its tune. As the sound faded, and Violet swam up to the ground with Quigley in arm, the only thing on her mind was how Olaf found them out here, and how she was going to help get her siblings back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try uploading at least one a week. Probably every Friday.


End file.
